narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel in The Desert
The sun shone bright as it reached it's peak in the afternoon sky. It was hot and humid in the area and most living things were in the shade, however Shigai was not. The young man was taking a jog through the sand just a ways away from his village to see if he could find a fabled sandworm. He had heard legends of the beast that roamed the deserts searching for prey and terrorizing villages. Shigai wanted to know if this legend was the truth, so he ran on trying to draw out the worm. And so, a monster did appear... only, in a much smaller form. Covered in a dark cloak spanning from head to toe, the figure slowly treaded through the shining sun. Apparently immune to the scorching heat, it walked barefooted, exposing an array of finely painted toenails; its face remained concealed by an ominous hood, and open catching sight of Shigai, it merely froze. As Shigai ran on through the flaming sands he noticed the figure walking along in the desert and stopped before it. "Are you lost?" He asked the hooded figure, while keeping his distance. Just then, a breeze sounded, and a strand of brown hair was revealed from within the hood, along with the glowing red light of its eyes. The figure remained completely still, without saying a single world. Shigai was too far away to make out the details of the figure but called out again. "Hey who are you? Are you lost?" He was getting ready to leave if the figure continued to stand around, he was busy finding his sandworm after all. The figure turned around and started to walk away slowly, one step at a time. Tracks from her bare feet were left behind her. The young man looked on as the cloaked figure walked away. He turned in the opposite direction and ran off. As he did he began banging the ground to attempt to attract the worm. As he slammed the ground a crack appeared off to his far left, it grew and grew until finally to Shigai's anticipation a large sandworm shot from the ground and reared it's head at him. It's many teeth shining with sand and what seemed to be rotted flesh. "Lets do this worm!" Shigai cried out as he prepared for battle. The worm appeared to be in a weakened state; had Shigai hunted a similar breed in the past, he would have been swift in taking notice of this. It gnawed up towards the skies, its many limbs frantically working up a sweat. And then, out of nowhere, it cried out at the sun, releasing a horrid screech; within the next instant, several cuts appeared across its body, drenching the nearby sands with slime and green blood. A loud thud ensued next as the beast hit the ground, motionless, only for it to be suddenly dragged away in the direction opposite of Shigai. The perpetrator over on the other side was none other than the small, cloaked figure from before. "Hey what gives!" Shigai yelled at the cloaked figure. "First you show up and decide to stand around, then you go and kill this sandworm. What do you want?" He asked her in a angered tone. It stopped once more, turning around to look back at him. Another lock of brown hair fell from its hood, shielding its face almost entirely, save for a small round nose, which it fell around, splitting over two sides of its face like the seven seas. A small breeze came next, causing its oversized clothing to flutter with the wind, much like a flag. It then carried on afterwards, yet again, without offering so much as a single word in response, all without any noticeable effort in dragging along the worm, which was easy some few stories tall, and several times its own size. "Stop that!" Shigai yelled as he wove through a few hand signs to create two pillars of stone that trapped the worms carcass in between them. He then began dragging the pillars towards him by moving them through the earth, creating a sort of tug of war with the mysterious figure. The small hooded being stopped yet again, removing its hand from the worm as it was delivered to Shigai. It simply stood its ground, diverting its attention towards the man who had just taken away a warm meal. An explanation was most likely what it sought out at this point. "That's not nice." The young man spoke in a harsh tone. "You can't just kill these things, fight them sure but they're too rare to kill." He continued as he scooped up some of the blood into a vial and then placed it in his pack. Shigai then flew through a couple more hand seals to cause the earth to fall on the worm, creating a tomb of sorts. However, the worm suddenly detonated, splattering slime and green blood all throughout the area, drenching the sands and perhaps even Shigai, who had been in the process of extracting himself an able supply of it. The dark hooded midget started laughing to itself with a noticeably high-pitched voice, even going as far as to gripping its stomach for relief. Shigai jumped into the sand as soon as he heard he noise but the guts had areaways gotten on him. "Goddamit this is going to take weeks to clean out you asshole." Finally fed up with the cloaked midget Shigai weaved a couple more hand signs before launching a large gust of piercing wind at his foe. The midget replicated Shigai's hand signs at the same exact moment, meeting his gust of wind with one of her own; two blasts collided, sending a flurry of wind back towards the cloaked being, and causing its hood to fall back over its shoulders. Of all things, it turned out to be a little girl, no more than eight years old. The makeshift "cloak" was truly just a simple long sleeved shirt, so very oversized that it functioned as a robe, even. Across her face was a wide grin, revealing her set of perfectly white dentures. Shigai was met with a blast of wind as well ruffling his coat and revolving some of the worm goo. "So your a kid huh, explains why you won't talk to me. Well I don't exactly want to hurt a child" He sighed as he looked towards her to see what she would do. Sayuri gazed at him, dumbfounded. "Actually, it's not because I'm a child that I'm not speaking to you," she said. "It's because I'm a girl; but, I can tell just by looking at you that you're probably used to it by now." She placed a finger on both sides of her mouth, pulling it open and forming a comical expression with her face to taunt him. "You're scared aren't you? Scared to lose to a little kid like me!" She clapped her hands together, releasing torrents of her chakra that would have been invisible to him. They scattered about through the sands. "Well, I have no problem kicking your ass. So, if that's the case, you can just stand there and take it!" Her mouth was forced open by a stream of flames that quickly covered a fair distance, storming towards Shigai with astonishing arrays of speed. They were further empowered by the sun, rendering them difficult to evade at best; if Shigai didn't take this seriously within the next couple seconds, it was quite clear that he wouldn't live long enough to regret it. "What...but..you.....I'VE HAD SEX" He screamed at the girl in a laughable tone. He was more worked up than should've been but this girl was getting on his nerves. As he was composing himself he saw the oncoming blast of flames and quickly strung together a few more seals before slamming his hands into the ground and creating a line of rock walls to block the fire. Two out of the three walls were destroyed however the third stood strong. Shigai emerged from behind the wall and looked to the girl. "Well looks like we're going to fight then." He then kicked the leftover wall using all his force to send chunks of rock flying at the girl. As the chunks flew towards her he began speaking in a different tone. This tone would carry over to Sayuri and trap her in an sound based genjutsu. This genjutsu would restrain her body in the real world but in the illusion she could still move. It would be a mirror illusion of the real world. Sayuri waited in place calmly for the series of rocks coming her way, and used her head to shatter them into pieces one after the other. They disintegrated into small bits, mixing in with the very sand that was used to create them. With her red eyes, she took notice of the spreading chakra next; such an obvious attempt at genjutsu had no hope of affecting her. Her eyes widened, Shigai's technique back towards him; something he would not have noticed, unless he himself had caught the subtle movement of her pupils. The sound blasted back to Shigai, trapping him in his own genjutsu. He however had no idea. "Hmm so I guess genjutsu won't work on you" He spoke out as he noticed she was still moving. He smirked as he attempted to summon his puppet but to no avail. "So you reversed it huh." He sighed. "Well Im glad that was only a C rank then." He spoke as he broke through the genjutsu. He then ran through some more hand signs before kicking up a large amount of wind into a swirling sandstorm, this storm was filled with his chakra, concealing his presence. With Shigai caught in his own illusion, his movements had been sealed within the real world. Sayuri approached his still frame; having lost the ability to garner thought, it was no better than a corpse. Reaching no further beyond his waist, due to her current stature, she placed her hand along his thigh and sent forth a surge of chakra that very quickly concealed his entire flesh. Within an instant, his being vanished from the physical realm, the only thing left behind being the prints of his sandals within the sand. Where he had gone, was a place Sayuri referred to as her true home; though, he would never awaken to relish it. And so, she continued her journey, once again draping the hood over her face. Category:Role-Play